Wings and Treasures
by Enzie-chan
Summary: England x Fairy!America. Human names used. Alfred is discovered by a human named Arthur after getting injured. Will Alfred be taken advantage of and have his magic used for selfish reasons, or does Arthur truly care?


"Alfred, get down from there! The humans will see you!" Matthew attempted to yell, but all that came out was a mere whisper. He and his brother lived in a library and, as fairies, were smaller than the books and the shelves served as great places to sit. Matthew, being afraid of humans, kept to himself in the storage room, but was sometimes dragged into the labyrinth of bookshelves by his more adventurous brother.

Alfred loved to sit in the Fantasy section that overlooked the entire library and people watch. The humans fascinated him. It was lonely, just him and Matthew, and he wished he could talk to the humans. Unfortunately, it was dangerous, because far too many fairies discovered by humans were sold by greedy money seekers that used their magic for selfish purposes. Now, fairies were smart enough to cast spells to make themselves invisible to the human eye, but if a human had enough magical power, they could see the fairies. However, humans like that were scarce, so Alfred didn't worry.

"Relax, Mattie, they can't see us," Alfred insisted, resulting in a sigh of defeat from his brother.

"Fine, but could you at least not be right in the open?"

Alfred groaned, but slid behind an old book. Turning to Matthew, he frowned in annoyance, and leaned against the wrinkled pages.

"Honestly, Mattie, you worry too much. Nothing's gonna ha-"

Suddenly, the book slid out from behind him, and before he could even think to use his wings, he hit the floor.

"Owwwww…" he moaned. Sitting up to rub his throbbing head, he felt something bang against the floor beside him. It was the book he had been leaning on. He turned to find that he was leaning against a black leather shoe.

Frightened, Alfred looked up, and saw two shining emerald eyes gazing down at him, shocked. They were brighter and sparkling more than Alfred's golden wings. His tiny heart skipped a beat as he became aware of the potential danger of the situation.

_It's ok, he can't see me, right?_ Alfred panicked in his head. He knew it was a lie, though, because the young blond was staring right at him. Alfred wanted to flee before something bad could happen, but he couldn't move. Not only did his body ache from the fall, but the wide green eyes he was looking into seemed to be hypnotizing him. He couldn't look away.

_Where's Mattie-_ he tried to think, when suddenly he was scooped up by soft, cupped hands. Soon he was face-to-face with the young man, and his eyes were even more beautiful up close.

"Oh my, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" the man whispered with an amazed voice that had a thick, silky accent.

Alfred stared at the man in disbelief. How could he see him? Before he could speak he felt a gentle finger caress his left wing. He winced as he suddenly felt a sharp pain.

Noticing the reaction, the finger immediately pulled away.

"Your wing is bent. You must have broken it when you fell. Such a pity, it's a very gorgeous color. I have never seen anything as beautiful as you."

Alfred blushed. This was his first contact with a human, and he'd never been called beautiful before. He relaxed into the hands holding him. His wish was coming true and his heart was pounding a melody.

"What's your name, treasure?" the man asked, making Alfred blush brighter.

"…"

"I won't hurt you, I promise. What's your name?"

Alfred gulped and opened his mouth.

"A-Alfred."

The man smiled warmly, making Alfred's heart melt.

"Alfred? A prefect name for a perfect gem."

Alfred liquefied hearing his name whispered with such a magical voice. It was like music.

"My name is Arthur," the man continued, "and I'm very sorry I caused you to get hurt. Would you like me to take you to my house so I can bandage your wing?"

Alfred wanted to say yes. He liked Arthur. But he didn't want to risk anything. He scrambled to think of an excuse.

"I…um…I-I can't leave my brother behind…" he blurted. He wanted to punch himself. He revealed Matthew! If Arthur was after money, he now had the chance to have two fairies.

Arthur grinned. "He can come with us. Where is he?"

Alfred panicked. Arthur didn't think he was beautiful, he was just greedy!

"Oh, here he is," Arthur said, reaching among the books. "Poor thing is unconscious. He was trapped under a book."

_So that's why he didn't come for me, _Alfred thought. Then he realized Arthur was putting Matthew in his bag.

"Wait-" he began, when there was a rush of air. Arthur bent over and picked up the book he had dropped. It was a book on black magic. That's why Arthur could see him, he had magical power.

Arthur gently slid Alfred into his shirt pocket. As Arthur walked to the front desk, Alfred felt his heart beat through the fabric. It was beating rather quickly. Blushing, he made himself comfortable against Arthur's chest and fell asleep.

He awoke to warm hands lifting him out of the pocket. Confused, he looked around, and saw two green eyes gazing at him. He remembered it was Arthur.

"Here we are, love. Let's fix that wing, shall we?" Arthur chirped.

Alfred was laid next to something generating lots of heat. He looked over to see his brother, sleeping soundly.

"Matthew!" he exclaimed, jolting the fairy awake.

"GAH! Where am I?" Matthew cried before turning to see the other fairy sitting next to him. "Alfred! You're ok!"

"Yes," Alfred said. "Arthur's going to fix my wing. He brought you along too."

Matthew's eyes wandered, wondering who this "Arthur" was. His eyes widened in horror when he spotted the blond rummaging through a cupboard in another room.

"Alfred! Are you crazy? That's a human! We have to get out of here!" he shouted.

"Dude, chill. Artie's totally nice. He saved you, too, you know. You were unconscious. Stuck under a book."

"O-Oh…" Matthew sighed, still tense.

Looking around the room, Alfred could see fantasy-themed knickknacks among the more elegant Victorian décor. There were unicorns, pirates, a peculiar green rabbit, and, of course, fairies.

Soon Arthur came back into the room with bandages in his hand.

"Oh, good, your brother's awake. My other magical friends can't wait to meet you two."

"You have other magical friends?" Matthew asked, perking up.

As if on cue, a winged green rabbit flew up and nuzzled him.

"Hi! I'm Flying Mint Bunny! Come with me! My friends want to meet you!" The rabbit sang.

"O-Ok!" Matthew giggled. "Alfred, want to come with us?"

"Nah, Arthur has to bandage my wing, I'll stay here," Alfred answered.

Matthew nodded and flew off with Flying Mint Bunny, leaving the other fairy alone with Arthur.

"Now let's get you bandaged up, beautiful," Arthur said in a soothing yet sultry voice.

Alfred winced a little as his sore wing was carefully wrapped in a bandage, but soon the pain ceased and Arthur pulled his hands away.

"All better," Arthur murmured, kissing the wounded wing softly, making Alfred blush.

"A-Ar-" Alfred's words failed as Arthur placed a slender finger under Alfred's tiny chin, lifting it slightly. Alfred blushed more and was swept away by the sparkling emerald eyes looking back into his own, overflowing with desire.

"You really are so beautiful. You're a priceless jewel," Arthur whispered sweetly, blushing slightly.

Alfred blinked and turned as red as a tomato.

"I-I'm not-"

"I love you, Alfred."

His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. His first human truly loved him, and didn't just want him for selfish reasons. He felt Arthur's gentle hands lift him off the table and a soft, warm kiss was planted on his forehead. Alfred leaned forward and kissed his human's bottom lip.

"I love you to, Arthur," he mumbled happily, meaning every word.

After that, Alfred decided to stay with his beloved human, and they would take trips to the library together.

"Hey Alfred, come look at what I found in the storage room!" Matthew exclaimed during one of their visits. He led his golden-winged brother to the storage room and presented him with a book.

"Treasure Island? Arthur would love that."

"Would I?" a voice giggled. The two fairies turned to see Arthur standing in the doorway.

"I already have a treasure," he said, reaching for Alfred, "a beautiful, irreplaceable treasure."


End file.
